Official:Press
Awards for Puzzle Pirates Image:Award-igf.png|Puzzle Pirates won the Technical Excellence and Audience Choice awards at the 6th Annual Independent Games Festival. Image:Award-webby.png|Puzzle Pirates also won the 2004 Webby Award for Games. Image:Award-metacritic.png|Metacritic declared Puzzle Pirates to be its Best PC Puzzle/Rhythm Game of 2005. Image:Award-igneditorschoice.png|IGN bestowed Puzzle Pirates with an Editor's Choice Award . Reviews of Puzzle Pirates * Our first review at IGN PC scored 8.5 and garnered Editors Choice, no less! Thanks! ** "Three Rings Software, however, not only breaks the mold, but smashes it to pieces. Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates takes puzzle games and puts them smack dab in the middle of a persistent state world with a player driven economy. Not only that, but you get to be a pirate, complete with cleaver and hat (if you so choose). How could you not love that?" * Gamespot gave us an 8.1 "Great!" review. ** "As puzzle games go, Puzzle Pirates is a winner, and it's not just because of how good its puzzles are by themselves, but also because of how it ties all of its puzzles into the larger gameworld, creating a completely self-perpetuating economy and community purely out of puzzling." * 1up reviewed PP gave Puzzle Pirates a B+, saying... ** "A massively multiplayer anything-that-isn't-an-RPG is such a simple, perfect idea. In retrospect it's shocking how long it went without being realized... The result is a game that stands out in a sea of competitors not because of an enormous budget, years of hype or an expensive movie license, but because it's simply unique and fun." * Worth Playing gave Puzzle Pirates a 9.5! ** "Puzzle Pirates takes several well-established internet games, mixes in some excellent new ideas, and ties them all together with a friendly, simple theme that's interesting, fun, and certainly inoffensive... This package is excellently put together, and worth a look for any player who enjoys a bit of puzzle fun now and again without any major overhead." Praise for Puzzle Pirates * Penny Arcade has mentioned us in several news posts. Thanks, Tycho! ** "Puzzle Pirates is founded on one of the most amazing gaming concepts I have ever heard of." ** "I don’t know if I could withstand a Three Rings entry into this conceptual space - a portable, single or multiplayer Puzzle Pirates experience would be welcome - if it were not so dangerous. It would disrupt productivity the way that halon fire suppression systems once interfered with combustion, before they were determined to be an ecological hazard." * Steve Jackson of Steve Jackson Games said some very nice things about Puzzle Pirates. ** "It's Puzzle Pirates, a (massively) multiplayer online game from Three Rings. This is a first effort from a small group of experienced game creators who banded together to do something different. And boy howdy, they did. I'm having a huge amount of fun with this game." * Richard Garfield, designer of Magic the Gathering, had this to say about Puzzle Pirates... ** "Puzzle Pirates is a blast to play. The atmosphere is fresh and fun for anyone. You have never played anything like it." ** "The game has a great community and is strikingly original. The designers have taken the MMORPG concept and been unafraid to challenge the dogmatic assumptions that everyone else seems to be making." ** "MMORPGs have driven me crazy with their tedium focused game play and the power accumulation that fragments the player community. Puzzle Pirates has challenged the dogmatic principles these games are built on by replacing the tedium with puzzles, and gets rid of the bulk of power accumulation. What does this mean? It means you don't have to spend 20 minutes doing nothing but clicking while walking somewhere or crafting something, you actually play puzzles to perform these tasks, often as part of a team. And it means it isn't a burden to play with your friend who only wants to play once a week." * PC Gamer magazine said that PP was "cute and ceaselessly amusing"', noting that "Yohoho! is one of those games that slides out of nowhere to suddenly amuse and entrance". Category:Official Documentation